mechakingghidorah789fandomcom-20200215-history
Jeopardy: The Lost Episode
Jeopardy: The Lost Episode I've had my friends send me many strange links and videos. Most of them being weird commercials from other countries, or some guy hitting himself in the nuts in some extreme way. But nothing with what I witnessed a few days ago. I had a friend, but to protect his identity, I'm gonna call him Bobby. So Bobby has always sent me weird shit, but this was much different. He told me to watch it at my own risk, and to be alone while watching it. I've been to tons of gore sites, so nothing really effects me any more, and when he told me to watch it alone, I thought it would be some weird obscure porno or something. He sent me the file. It was called “Jeopardy.exe.” I clicked it, and the UN-thinkable happened. Then the video started. It had the main title and everything, except there was no narrator, and no clapping or applauding. The Jeopardy title screen was also reversed. My ding a ling was itchy beyond human comprehension. There was also no audience. The only people in the show were the contestants, and the host. Another strange thing was the Jeopardy theme was reversed, and turned into a mangled mess. The Jeopardy title screen was also a dark mix or black and red, with a small dripping effect. I was also in a negative effect. I was all like “Pfft MS Paint much.” I had a good chuckle after I said this. Then the host showed up. He just stared at the camera, and laughed hysterically at the viewer. He was negatively coloured just like the title screen. This gave me the willies beyond belief. The scariest part was his eyes. They were just black pit- like holes with hyper realistic blood dripping out of it. The blood when from just a small drip, to a flood of hyper realistic blood just like Niagara Falls man. Then the contestants were shown. This is what made me go pee pee in my Sunday best pants. The names were unusually demonic. They were two men, and a woman. Their names were Satan, Lucifer, and Kali. I knew this was odd because Lucifer was Satan's angel name, Satan explains it self ya silly, and Kali is a demi- god in the Hindu religion. And each of their scores were minus six six six. I nearly vommitted up my guacamole green been burrito once I saw the scoreboard. It had a very hyper realistic look and texture to it. It looked like it was made out of human flesh and was also pulsating. It was real scary. But that's not the worstest part yet oh no. It was the categories. The first category was labelled: “Torture.” The second one was labelled: “Satanic Rituals.” The third one was labelled: “ How to Cook Human Flesh.” And lastly, but not leastly, the fourth one was labelled: “Blood Consumption.” Suddenly, one of the contestants chose a category. It was the satanic rituals one. The question was: “What is the number to summon the beast?” The theme song was then played in g major and in reverse. After about 30 seconds of the goofed up theme song, the women hit the buzzer. But instead of the average buzzer sound, it was a hyper realistic scream of agony instead. She then answered: “What is six six six?” Then the host said “HAIL SATAN!” followed by evil lafter from all around the room somehow, because there was no adudience remember? This continued for the rest of the show. The episode was a tie with everyone returning eventually to their original scores, six six six. The host then said “ See you later my friends” as his hyper realistic eyes now pouring out with hyper realistic blood. Then the episode ended and the credits rolled down instead of up with the poo poo'ed up Jeopardy theme song. I looked closely at the credits, and it had names like “Chernabog”, and “Succubus”, which are demon names. I shed a single tear after seeing that part in frieght like it was so spooky. I told Bobby not to send me anymore strange videos like that anymore. So I then turned off my computer and went to go watch some real TV. When I turned it on, Jeopardy was on. I went up to go change the channel because I got the heebee jeebees, and it also happened to be on channel....six......six....SIX....... Category:Stories Category:Canon Category:Jeopardy Category:Lore